


Wow!

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Blair lost his present for Jim.





	Wow!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thanks Jane Davitt for beta.
> 
> Written for TS_Secret_Santa, December'07. Prompt: star. 
> 
> Was also posted in "My Mongoose" E-Zine: http://mymongoose.com/mwjb/burg2.htm  

__**Phil Davis: How much is "wow"?**  
Bob Wallace: It's right in between, uh, "ouch" and "boing".   
Phil Davis: Wow!   
(from the “White Christmas”)  
  
“Morning, sleepy head,” Jim began to lick Blair’s nipple. Blair squirmed and tried to move the talented tongue lower. Jim chuckled at him, kissed him on the lips, and gave a satisfied sigh.

  
“Thank you, love.”

  
Blair mumbled something and suddenly was wide-awake.

  
“Do you like it?”

  
“I love you.”

  
“No, I mean your present. Do you like it?”

  
“You are always my favourite and treasured present.”

  
“Ji-im, Jim, Jim, Jim, I mean *my* present. Do you like it, man?”

  
“You… what present?”

  
“I put it under your pillow. Come on, take a look.”

  
Jim began to rummage under his pillow, then bent and tried to look under the bed.

  
“Gimme a hint here, honey. What am I looking for?”

  
“Present. Watch my lips, man – p-r-e-s-e-n-t. You aren’t supposed to know what it is before you find it”.

  
“But how can I find it if I don’t know what it is?”

  
“You’re a pain in the neck, you know that? Try to imagine something really, mmm, really nice, okay?”

  
Jim suddenly launched himself onto Blair and began to lick his half-hard cock.

  
“This is - mmm - nice”.

  
“No, silly, I mean a *real* present.” Blair laughed boisterously, jumped out of the bed and began to shake out the quilt. “It just couldn’t have gotten lost. No way, man.” He tried to strip off the bed sheet but Jim caught his hands.

  
“Sweetheart, try to look under the bed from your side. I’m sure it’s there…” Blair dove under the bed, jumped up again, and carefully examined the floor around. “Love…” Blair heard Jim’s uncertain tone and looked over his shoulder at his lover.

  
“Jim..?”

  
“What is’ it, love?” Jim stared at Blair’s rear.

  
Blair slowly turned his back towards the mirror. Stuck in the center of his left cheek was a golden sheriff’s star.

  
“Oh, here it is! It’s your present!”

  
“You know, I just love it!”   



End file.
